Captain Panaka
"Your Highness, we should just surrender and request swift executions." ''-''Captain Panaka's military advice Captain Panaka was the head of Naboo's security forces during the time of Queen Amidala. Early Career Panaka was a born into Naboo's large middle class. His father was a teamster, and his mother sold pies. Since his family could not afford to send him to one of Naboo's expensive schools, he was instead sent to a branch of the Republic Academy on Corulag. There he was trained as a mechanic. He hoped to return to Naboo and get a good job so he could support his parents. During his final year at the school, Panaka was contacted by Senator Palpatine, who encouraged him to enlist in the Republic Military. He was hesitant, but Palpatine ensured him that he could pull some strings and make sure that Panaka could enter as an officer. While the Republic military was, at the time, relatively small, officers were paid quite well, so Panaka agreed. After just two years of training and service, Palpatine offered Panaka a job in the newly created Naboo Security Force. Since Naboo had never had a standing military before, Palpatine was given permission to pull any Naboo-born officers from the Republic Military and have them sent back. Panaka was quite happy with this arrangement, and took his new position very seriously. Invasion of Naboo When King Veruna left office under scandal, Sio Bibble took the opportunity to shake up the security forces, and promoted Panaka to head of royal security. This placed him in charge of the newly elected Queen Amidala's personal security, as well as the forces stationed in the Royal Palace of Theed. His access to the Queen also made him her top military advisor. When the Trade Federation blockaded the planet, Panaka immediately feared invasion. Since he knew Naboo's forces would be no match for the Trade Federation, he encouraged Amidala to ask for Republic intervention. When communications were lost, and an invasion was evident, Panaka mobilized his forces, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Less Annoying Than Jar Jar When Qui-Gon Jinn showed up, Panaka immediately recognized him as a loose cannon who was acting on blind instinct instead of logic. Panaka pointed out that his plan to kill a bunch of battle droids to get a ship, and then break through the blockade was totally impossible. Even while the escape was succeeding, Panaka took every opportunity to predict doom. When the ship eventually landed on Tatooine, Panaka briefly argued with Qui-Gon about hanging out on a world controlled by Hutts, but Qui-Gon ignored his incessant whining. Panaka was pleased when they ended up on Coruscant, which gave him a chance to hang out with Palpatine and feel important. He didn't want to return to Naboo, and when he was forced to, he once again predicted doom. Even so, Panaka begrudgingly fought in the battle to reclaim Theed. Despite his objections, the battle was successful. It didn't even seem that hard. Aftermath After the Battle of Naboo, Panaka considered himself a hero and military genius. When Queen Amidala was later elected to the Senate, she requested that Panaka be put in charge of her security team. Unfortunately, Panaka, seeing himself as a big star, wanted a substantial raise, which he was not given. He was replaced by Captain Typho. During the Clone Wars, Panaka continued to serve Naboo. When the war ended and The Empire was declared, Panaka remained loyal to Emperor Palpatine and was eventually rewarded by being named a Moff. One day before his retirement, he was killed when his shuttle was shot down by Luke Skywalker. Category:Naboo Category:The Empire Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker